The present invention relates to a scroll refrigeration compressor.
In a known manner, a scroll refrigeration compressor comprises a first stationary volute and a second volute following an orbital movement, each volute including a plate from which a spiral wrap extends, the two spiral wraps being engaged in one another and defining variable volume compression chambers, the compression chambers having a volume that decreases gradually from the outside, where refrigerant is admitted, toward the inside.
Thus, during the orbital movement of the first volute, the refrigerant is compressed due to the decrease in the volume of the compression chambers and conveyed to the center of the first and second volutes. The compressed and heated refrigerant leaves from the central part toward a delivery chamber through a delivery conduit formed in the central part of the first volute.